This is Halloween
by Axel-Seme
Summary: Aixlana, the Doctor, Jack and Margaret visit different worlds for Trick-or-Treating! Rated for language and slash. XD Sorry for the lateness, and Happy Halloween!


OMG, I'm weeks late. Forgive me. And yes, this isn't an update on the other stories I owe you guys. That's coming along. Just don't kill me.

My Halloween fanfic!! Happy Extremely Belated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fandom/ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following series or games: Doctor Who; the twilight series; Harry Potter; Aisling Grey, Guardian Novels; Phoenix Wright; or Organization XIII and KH. They belong to BBC, Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, Donald Wilson; Stephanie Meyer; J. K. Rowling; Katie MacAlister; CAPCOM, Nintendo; Square Enix, and Disney.

Riri belongs to lunar-bandit on DA.

And Aixlana, Axitra, Seri, Java, Reno, Tale, Xakhar and Nexsera belong to my wonderful Roxas-Uke.

Margaret, Natalie, Irene, Sarah, and Naxyr belong to me, Axel-Seme.

And Arian, the oldest Axel/Roxas kid, belolongs to both me, Axel-Seme, and Roxas-Uke. (But the name belongs to her. : P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: This is extremely crack-induced. Don't ask unless you really wanna know. Contains ghosts, vampires, werewolves, aliens, cheesy costumes, a TARDIS, attempted surprise sex, regular sex - er... man on man, yelling, swearing, whining, screaming, laughing, smirking, pictures of Aixlana just after she woke up, bratty little children, Peeves, flying oil cans, jokes about a "giant, ugly face", stupid nicknames, cupcakes, and various other insane things.

On with the show!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Halloween

"NO."

"C'mon, Margaret! It's Halloween!" Aixlana made a noise of distress, yellow eyes flashing in annoyance.

"I swear, if you try to put me in one of those Hideous-"

"HEY!"

"-outfits, I'll re-write that algorithm you programmed to over-ride all the Doctor's attempts at changing his desktop background from that picture of you two eating face-"

"Kissing! It's called Kissing! You should try it sometime. Maybe you'll loosen up a little." Aixlana stuck her tongue out at Margaret.

She ignored her as if she hadn't spoke, but her eyes narrowed. "And instead, it will be a picture of you after you just woke up." Margaret's synthetic eye twitched, going out of focus, then zooming in with a whir.

"You can't do that!" Aixlana glared at her, and her white, blue-streaked hair frizzed with the static from her voice.

"Oh, I will. _And_, I'll put it in my home language, so you can't change it back."

Instead of yelling, Aixlana threw her hands in the air, and they found purchase on the shoulders of the woman in front of her. "Whyyyyyyyyy?! Are you trying to sabotage my plots to get into some sexy Timelord pants?" She shook Margaret's shoulders, and a rattling sound could be heard.

"No, I'm not. I just am not going to participate in this stupid _children's_ holiday."

Aixlana snapped out of her sobs about 'sexy Timelord pants.' "It is **NOT** a children's holiday. If anything, it's for adults. They know how to have more fun with it." She winked at Margaret, who rolled her eyes. "And you're going to dress up, or Jack's going to assume you're a drowning victim, splash you with water, jump on top of you, and try to give you mouth-to-mouth." She smirked.

Margaret shivered. "What's he going as?"

Aixlana waved her hand in the air as she spoke. "Lifeguard. Baywatch, to be exact. He's got a boom box with the theme music and everything. You know he'd pick a costume with the least amount of clothing needed." She laughed.

"Ugh. Well, I am not wearing any of these." She gestured at the assortment of costumes that Aixlana presented her with.

"Awwww. But you would look _amazing_ in this Sexy Slayer one!" She pulled out a tube of a dress, fishnets swaying on the hanger.

"I'm sure." Margaret made a face. "But I'd like to keep my dignity." She paused for a moment. "And Jack off of me." She scowled.

"This one?" Aixlana showed her another, this time the classic playboy bunny, complete with matching headband ears.

"No."

"Sultry Sailor?"

"Not a chance."

"Sinful Santa?"

"Nope."

"Busty Butterfly?"

"Aixlana, this is ridiculous. I'm not wearing those."

"You... don't like my costumes?" Aixlana looked shocked.

"None." Margaret sighed.

"FINE! You can wear a sheet for all I care! Go as a freaking ghost."

They both looked at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor looked at his watch. "You'd think that she'd want to be on time to the party. If she takes much longer in there, we won't be able to get all that candy she plans on stealing... getting from the other worlds." He thought about this for a moment, looking down at his own costume. "Maybe that isn't such a bad idea." He sat down, pulling off the ears sitting atop his head.

Jack laughed. "Why so sad, Mr. Rabbit? You late for a very important date?" The Doctor's glare just made him laugh harder. "In case you're too humiliated by your own outfit to remember, we travel by your TARDIS. And oh my, I think that means time is no object!" He held a hand to his cheek in mock surprise.

"Jack, you're quite annoying, you know that?"

"Yep. One of my many talents." He waggled his eyebrows. "Would you like to hear of some of my other talents?"

An oil can flew from the hallway that Margaret and Aixlana emerged from and smacked into Jack's head. He was knocked backwards, but stood up again quickly. He was used to it by now.

"Jaaaack! What did I tell you about hitting on my man?" Aixlana pouted and danced over to the Doctor, curling her arm inside his and pecking him on the cheek. "And how's my White Rabbit?" She asked him, flitting her eyelashes.

He blinked, trying to pull his arm out from in between her boobs. "Aixlana, when you said that you were going to be Alice, I expected..."

"What?" She frowned.

"That there would be more material to the costume. I bet you can't even bend over in that!"

"Yes I can! See-"

"We do not need a demonstration!" He pulled on her arm as she began to reach for the floor. She just giggled.

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. "Where's my Margaret?"

"She's right there." Aixlana pointed to where the other stood, clearly annoyed at the interruption from her staring contest with the Doctor's back side.

"I don't see her! All I see is... a... white... sheet..." His face fell. "'Lana! You promised you'd find a good costume!" He whined.

"She didn't like anything! At least now she's happy, and dressed up."

"But I can't see her at all!"

"And that's all the better for me. Now shut up before I throw another can at you." Margaret 'floated' over, sitting down on a bench next to the railing.

"Margaret! Surely you can't mean that! I love you! Just admit it! You find me completely-"

"Annoying, stupid, and a narcissistic prettyboy?" Margaret offered from under her sheet.

"You think I'm pretty?" Jack contemplated this. "I would have liked 'handsome' better, but I'll take pretty." He smirked at her.

"Just shut up."

"Alright! I want to get this Trick-Or-Treating over with, so lets get going." The Doctor walked up to the controls, delegating certain people to certain knobs, levers and buttons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.

SLAM. Aixlana bounded out of the TARDIS, ready to meet her friends again. They were Trick-Or-Treating at places they'd been before, at the Doctor's instance. He didn't want her scaring people off.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeri!!!!!!!" Yelled Aixlana, looking around for her friend. She spotted the Cullen household, and rocketed toward it, a Rabbit, lifeguard and ghost running after her. As she was about to knock, a petite woman answered the door, smiling. Her short, shapeless dress of black sequin matched her headband and it's feather.

"Welcome! I knew you would come!"

"Of course, Alice. Nice costume, by the way." She walked in, the rest following her.

"Thanks. I think the flapper style suits me quite well!" She noticed the others, and went to shake hands with the Doctor. "Welcome back. It's always fun to have the both of you."

"Always nice to visit you all. Where's everyone else?" The Doctor glanced around, eyes traveling up the stairs.

"Getting dressed. We actually have a party to go to. In Quillette. Jacob's throwing it. We have a personal invitation so Sam's little flunkies can't start a riot." She wrinkled her nose. Then she moved on to Jack, admiring his lifeguard attire of a wife-beater with a red cross and red swim trunks. "You must be Jack. I've seen that you're a little..." She searched for the right word.

"Whorish?" Supplied Aixlana.

Jack gasped. "Aixlana!"

Aixlana shrugged. "I'm just sayin'..." When he still looked hurt, she smiled. "Love 'ya, though!"

Alice snorted. "And Margaret, I presume. Though I can't see you. Nice costume. I'm sure that's to keep away from Jack." She laughed.

"Right. And how do you know all this?" They couldn't see, but she quirked an eyebrow.

"She can see bits of the future." Aixlana cut in.

"Ah."

Just then, a crash sounded upstairs, and they all glanced at the ceiling. Alice chuckled to herself, and they knew she had seen what it was about. A woman with light brown, longish hair descended stairs, followed by a blond man laughing quietly to himself. "Jasper, you should have warned him."

He responded in a light tone. "It was funnier this way."

She rolled her eyes, and they walked over to Alice. "We're staying home to pass out candy." Riri said, making her way to the couch to sit down. Jasper followed, sitting down beside her.

"Right," came a booming voice from the room next-door, and a large man entered, covered in brown fur. He looked like the kind of teddy-bear that haunted little kids' dreams. "Passing out candy. Good cover."

"Emmet, play nice. That's seriously what they're doing."

"Fine. If you say so, Alice." He smirked at them still. "Hey, 'Lana!" He waved.

"Hey Emmett! This is Jack and Margaret, by the way." Aixlana introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. And if you wait just a couple seconds," he paused and listened at the ceiling. "Here come Seri and Edward. Hah. And he doesn't sound too happy!" A grin broke out on his face.

"I'm not going." Came a male voice.

"Yes, you are. Stop being such a pansy, Edward. Come on!" A female growled.

And down came a cop with her prisoner. Not that it wasn't like that usually. Seri, a tall dark haired woman, flashed Aixlana a grin. "Men. Such wimps."

"Quite true." The Doctor glared at Aixlana. "What? It is!"

From the other side room, came a southern belle and a doctor. Esme and Carlile smiled at Aixlana. "Welcome back. Alice told us you'd be coming. And she says you'll join us at the party?" She said hopefully.

"Of course." The Doctor said, grinning. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Where's Reno and Tale?" Inquired Aixlana.

There was a cough from Jasper, and Emmett guffawed. "Busy in their room." Alice smirked.

"Yeah. I thought as much. And Java?" Aixlana asked.

"He'll be here with Irene in a couple minutes. Oh! You haven't met Irene! Well, be warned, she's not very friendly." Emmett shook his head with a smile.

"Oh, you're just sore because she thinks your jokes are stupid." Alice wagged her finger at him.

"Am not." He argued.

"Are too." From the same doorway Emmett came out of, stepped a zombie with ragged sheds of clothing and a mummy, completely wrapped except for her head. One of her dark brown braids was stuck in her wrappings. Her blue eyes glared at the teddy-bear.

Java put an arm around Irene's shoulder. "C'mon! Don't be mad at me! I just wanted you to dress up." He looked desperate.

Aixlana looked at Java and Irene, then at Jack and Margaret. And started laughing. The Doctor let out one laugh of his own, agreeing in his head that the two couples were very similar.

"Well," Alice cut in, stopping Aixlana's laughter, "we should get going. We're going to be on time, but we should leave now."

"You guys running, or going by car?" Aixlana asked.

"Running. Irene can drive you there. She won't let Java carry her. Says is makes her nauseous."

"See you there!" The Doctor waved off the others with Aixlana, and they followed Irene to the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jakey was so cute in his puppy outfit! And it was adorable how he kept on trying not to look at Sarah's skirt. She had good taste, by the way. A maid. I think I'll have to invest in one of those costumes." She batted her eyelashes at the Doctor, who was busy with TARDIS things, and didn't hear her.

"Right. Well, aside from all the crazy vampires and werewolves, can we go someplace a little more normal?" Margaret didn't look happy. She had a nice time complaining with Irene about stupid men, but just wanted to sit down.

Jack gave her an incredulous look. "Um, Margaret, last time I checked, you were an alien. So you have no right to complain about 'Normal.'"

Said alien just glared. "At least I'm not a giant, ugly face. You-!" A hand was clamped over her mouth by Aixlana, who was laughing, despite herself.

"Now, now, Margy. Play nice." She laughed. Margaret only waved her arms and tried to shake the girl off her.

"What do you mean?!" Jack whined. "I don't get it! Why do you two always have these jokes I don't get?" He pouted.

"Jack, shut up. Aixlana, you can let go of her. And Margaret... you know what." The Doctor turned around, his SERIOUS BUSINESS face on.

Aixlana let go, smirking at Margaret, who put her hands on her hips. "He started it. And YOU." She pointed at Aixlana, waving her finger. "You call me that again, and I'm going to portal-proof the vault back at TORCHWOOD. Hear me?!"

Aixlana's face drooped. "Nooo!" She clasped her hands together. "I love them little gadgets!"

"Whatever. Can we go to the next place now?" Margaret took a step forward, and her sheet caught on a screw in the floor. she tripped, falling frontward. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

But it never came, because the knight in shining... swimsuit?... reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back to his chest and in an upright position. Said hero did an inward dance of joy, congratulating himself on holding the ever-elusive half-cyborg in his arms. But that dance was ended quickly, when a metal-reinforced elbow jabbed into his ribs, sending him staggering back a couple steps and letting got of the sheet ghost in pain.

Watching this scene, the Doctor just snorted, while Aixlana laughed. "Almost had her, Jackie!"

He wheezed for a moment, then held up a hand while he leaned on the railing behind him. "I'm.... okay...."

"Stupid face." Mutttered the sheet.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You should have known that was going to happen, Jack. She'd have no damage, you know."

"True," Jack still sounded winded, but he stood up straight with a smirk. "But then I wouldn't have been able to hold her!"

"Enough. I'm getting tired of this. Next world. Places, or no party." The Doctor grumbled loudly.

Aixlana and Jack ran to their spots, and Margaret walked over. More directions from the conductor of the TARDIS, and they were off again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.

Thanks to the Doctor's insistence, the door was opened at a rate that didn't threaten to bust the wooden door from its frame. Instead, Aixlana opened it quickly, but held it for the rest of the group. She smiled at the Doctor as he passed, as if to say, "See, I can be a good girl!" Then slammed it shut.

Before he could yell at her, however, a young voice shrieked.

They all turned their eyes to a teenage girl, dressed in a black robe that partially covered a school uniform. A red and gold emblem was stitched to her gray vest, boasting a lion. "How did you-?! What is-?!" She drew in a quick breath. "Hermione said that no one can apparate in the castle! Don't move! I'm going to go get her so she can tell whether you're dark wizards or not!" She turned on her heel and skittered down the corridor, running up a set of long stairs, shooting out of sight.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment. "That's impossible..." He muttered to himself. "It can't be I mean, it's a book-"

A figure emerged from the wall, poking its head out before the rest followed after. The ugly little man twirled in his spot, floating. "What are these ones doing about? Is it not almost time for the great feast? These ones look fun. I think I'll play with them." He grinned a horrible grin, and Aixlana screamed as he came towards her, hiding behind the Doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said over his shoulder to her. "You aren't scared of a ghost, are you?"

Aixlana sighed and straightened up, frowning. "No. But would it kill you to be all heroic for me?"

He didn't have time to answer however, since a large urn was levitated, smashing against the wall next to Jack's head.

The group to one look at the Doctor, who ran up the stairs in the direction the girl took. And they were off.

As they ran from various flying breakable objects, Aixlana caught up to the Timlord and smiled at him. "Haven't run like this in a while, have we?" She asked.

"Actually, no. And to think, I was beginning to miss it..."

They all rounded the corner, following the Doctor's lead of squeezing into an alcove as the ghost continued its path.

When he was gone, they noticed they might not be alone in this dark corridor. In fact, they most _definitely_ weren't alone, if those sounds were any indication. Aixlana and Jack leaned toward the sound, eyes wide. "I hear..." Aixlana cupped a hand to her ear, and Jack did the same.

"_Sex_."

"Right there!"

Aixlana was so surprised at the exclamation, she stepped backwards onto Jack's foot, causing him to hiss. None of them moved, and the silence rung out for a moment. Then the grunting started. Aixlana and Jack pushed their was out of the alcove, searching in the dark for the source. Aixlana's eyes didn't need to focus without sunlight as Jack's did, so she saw them seconds before him.

A blond man was standing by the wall, pants down, but boxers on. Mostly. A brunette was pinned between him and the wall, completely devoid of lower clothing.

"What a wondrous day! I spy with my little eye GAY SEX." Aixlana stalked forward, but her arm was yanked back by the Doctor.

"For the love of- Leave them alone! We're leaving now." His blush told he was not at all comfortable with the situation.

"Time for a Jack sandwich!" Jack wiggled his fingers in the air, ready to pounce, when Margaret took a page from the Doctor's mighty fine book. Except that Margaret grabbed his neck instead of his arm.

While he was busy trying to breathe, she looked pointedly at the Doctor. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded, and a kicking and whining Aixlana and Jack were dragged back to the TARDIS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.

SLAM. "I just don't see why Jack and I couldn't have some _quality time_ with those mighty fine boys there. It would have been so much fun!" Aixlana complained.

The Doctor didn't grace the statement with an answer. He followed her out and looked around. "Ah. How long has it been since I saw these halls? Justice, pure and-"

As Jack, with a purple bruise all around his neck that was fading fast, and Margaret, holding an oil can underneath her sheet in case of a pervert emergency, exited the TARDIS, a figure raced toward them, skidding to a halt at the sight of the blue police box.

"Boe Face!" The woman in a very, very short white dress cried. A small hat sat atop her head of short reddish-orange hair, red circle with a white cross on it. She wore white knee-high boots with three inch heels, and thigh-high socks. She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Gimme some smokes. Feeney will be here in a couple seconds, so gimme one, will 'ya? I haven't had one in 3 days!" She stared at him with desperation. Jack just stared back, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, 3 hours. But you know how it is! I can't smoke around him, or it means I get cut off! And what's worse than having no sex?" She shook him ask she spoke.

"I truly sympathize, but I don't have any. I happen to be wearing swim trunks. No pockets." He smiled apologetically.

"AUGH!" She threw her hands in the air. Pacing back and forth, she then seemed to notice the others. "Hey, 'Lana, Fancy Pants."

"Nice to see you again too, Natalie." Margaret ground out.

"Whatever, Miss Roboto." Natalie waved her hand in dismissal, still trying to figure out how to get a cigarette.

"Natalie?" Yelled a voice from the direction she came. A woman with long light green hair in an outfit that greatly resembled the Playboy bunny, except for cat ears, a tail and small black skirt approached. "You better have not given her any, Jack. Mr. Wright almost threw his suitcase at you!" She looked as if she were upset about this.

"'Xiti, stay out of this. I need smokes, and I need them now. If I can sneak into the station, I'm sure Dorkable has some he confiscated somewhere..." Natalie came to a halt, looking creepily happy. Her tattoo of a Celtic design above her right eye seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Natalie! It's not nice to call Mr. Gumshoe 'Dorkabe'!" She shook her finger as she chastised her. "And Mr. Wright won't be happy if he has to bail you out of jail for stealing things from the police station again."

"Hey, Axitra." Aixlana tried not to laugh at how serious Axitra was.

"Oh!" She looked to the side, smiling at her. "Hello again, Axilana! And the Doctor, Jack and Margaret. Nice to see you all again. At least, most of you. Is that really you, Margaret?" She looked at the sheet draped over the woman's form.

"Yeah, the prude decided to go as a sheet ghost. How surprising." Natalie smirked. "Still not gettin' any, Boe Face?"

Jack pouted. "None. But I'll change that soon enough..." He leered at Margaret, who ignored him.

Two figures approached, both smiling at the sight of the TARDIS. Phoenix, however instantly went to a frown again. "Harkness, you didn't let her have a stick that befouls the air and causes her to possibly get lung cancer, did you?" He demanded.

"Nope." He rolled his eyes.

Aixlana let out a snort. "You can't be serious, Edgeworth. Cravat-ed wonderbread? Mmm. Are you a delicious surprise?"

Edgeworth frowned. "No, I'm afraid not. And I happen to like this costume, thank you. Very classic."

"Classically stupid, Edgey." Natalie snickered.

"Natalie, be nice!" Axitra frowned.

"And Phoenix, you are looking mighty nice in that outfit. What's it from, though?" Aixlana tapped a finger to her lip in thought.

"Sweeny Todd. So when he's in this outfit, I just call him Sweenix Tight." Natalie crowed with laughter before she caught the unhappy look from Phoenix. "Hey, I didn't do anything yet!"

"Yet?!" He yelled. "Were you planning on smoking, though I have told you time and time again to stay away from those horrible cigarettes?"

"No?" She said, smiling innocently. But then she remebered her plan. "Actually, I just remembered I have business with Dorkable. See 'ya later, hun!" And she ran off, heading for the station.

"Natalie!" Phoenix followed, shaking his fist at her.

Aixtra went after them, pulling on Edgeworth's arm. "C'mon, Edgeworth! They're going to slip and fall and break all their bones!" He let himself be dragged, waving goodbye to the time travelers.

"Right. Okay, back into the TARDIS. I've had enough of this nonsense. To the party." The Doctor went back in, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, look! A cigarette!" Jack said, picking it up off the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.

As soon as they stepped out, they saw orange and black everywhere. Streamers, tablecloths, cupcakes, cookies, and various other foods. A large banner on the wall opposite them read, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ORGANIZATION XIII." But the XIII was crossed out, and it read "too many to damn count," in large, sharpie-written letters. Decorations of ghosts, ghouls, skeletons and goblins covered the walls, a towering pumpkin in one corner of the vast room. It's huge, wicked carved grin was about as long as Aixlana was tall.

Naxyr immediately whizzed over to them, breaking off from the group near the food. "Happy Halloween! Welcome back!" Little devil horns peeked out from her long green hair, bangs mostly obscuring them. Her little red dress had a barbed tail attached to the back, and she held a pitchfork in her left hand. "Food was just served, so it'll still be hot! Get some before all the kids get back!" She grinned at them, then went back to join her husband, clad in white slacks and a dress shirt, halo on a stick floating above his head. Nexsera waved from where she was standing, clearly not wanting to move from her spot in line for food. She beckoned them over, causing Marluxia, Xigbar and Zexion to grumble. Complete in a gypsy outfit that was much to flaunting to be quite Esmerelda, she looked like she was having lots of fun. Her husband, seemed to be less than enthused about his attire, hump on his back proclaiming him to be Quazimodo.

"Have fun Trick-Or-Treating?" Nexsera asked.

"We really didn't get to. There was a party, then gay sex, and then smoking and cancer sticks..." Aixlana looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey, we have enough candy to go around. So help yourself!"

"Thanks, Auntie Nex." She smiled, and proceeded to greet the rest of her "family."

Marluxia stood is was most obviously a hooker outfit, Vexen looking like he was about to murder him. Aixlana and Marluxia had their usual chat about rape and merriment, then laughed at IV, who was adorned in a purple suit with a large hat and cane. A pimp.

She moved on, Margaret and Jack staying to talk to Nex and Nax. Xigbar and Demyx where dressed as Prince Eric and a mermaid, Demyx jumping in his tail when the line moved. He was about to fall, when Aixlana caught him. "Sorry, Aixlana! Thanks for catching me!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Just be more careful, Uncle Demyx! You're going to hurt yourself!" Aixlana chastised him.

Zexion seemed to have had the same mentality as Margaret about the holiday, but did not get such courtesy as to pick his own costume. He had been forced into a pumpkin outfit. He ignored her when she walked over, smirking at him. It was commonly known around the castle that Zexion HATED to be seen standing next to Aixlana. Ever. It might have been something to the effect of him inheriting extrememly short genes, and Aixlana inheriting ones of the complete opposite. She towered over his less-than-five-feet frame with her six foot height. Not to mention, she was wearing three inch heels. Poor, poor Zexion. "Don't say it. Just move along, Aixlana." She took pity on him for once, and did just that.

Lexaeus was very fitting as Frankenstein's monster, and Xaldin was ferociously creepy in his Tinkerbell dress. Luxord looked mighty fine in his tights as Peter Pan, and kept sprinkling "fairy dust" in the air. (Really, sparkles he stole from the kids' arts and crafts kits.) When he went to throw some at her, she glared, and he just grinned, shoving them back in his pocket.

It seemed that Axel, in his red frilly-sleeved shirt and black pants of a salsa dancer, had taken Roxas, in a blood red dress, to bed early. No one was curious as to why. The slit in Roxas' dress had been quite high...

When she saw she was at the end of the line, and didn't see her parents, so looked around. She spotted them conversing by the punch bowl. A white-haired vampire, and a blue-haired werewolf. It had been a while since she has seen them last, so the Doctor stayed behind to talk to Zexion while she ran over. Xemnas threw his cup in the air when he saw her, running to meet her hug. Which she walked right past to tell Saix about the two men she saw in the dark corridor.

"Daddy! There were these two men, and we were supposed to be quiet, because there was this crazy poltergeist, but they were going at it right in the hall! And then the Doctor wouldn't even let me-" Her enthusiastic speech was cut off by a loud wailing noise.

"Sweety-pie sugar-princess!!! Why won't you let Papa hug you!!!!!?????" Xemnas was kneeling on the floor, pulling on the skirt of her dress.

"Well, first of all, because you called me that." Aixlana frowned, swatting his hand off her skirt.

"But Honey, it's a wonderful nickname! It shows how much I adore, love, and cherish you!!!!!" He sobbed, reaching for her again.

"Okay, that's nice." Then she turned back to Saix, picking up with her story where she left off, while he just shook his head.

But she was interrupted once again when all the various children suddenly swarmed in, done with their tricks and treats. Leon had been assigned to watch them, along with Cloud, both in their plug 'n socket outfits, and they looked exhausted. They only took them to two houses! Too many kids to watch over.

"If I ever agree to getting 50,000 munny for taking them out again, Leon, please shoot me." Cloud groaned, massaging his neck with his fingers.

"Will do." Leon sat down in a chair, pulling one out for Cloud.

A home-made looking horse trotted in, running into Aixlana.

"Sorry!" Came Sora's voice from the front. "I can't seem to steer this thing. Riku! You wanna trade places?"

"No thanks. I like the view back here." He snickered.

And they bumbled off again.

"Aixlana!!" A ninja came over, hugging her tightly. "Missed, you, sis!"

"D'awww!!!" She smiled like only a big sister could. "You're such a cute ninja, Xahkar! But not sneaky at all." She added, giggling.

When everyone was done with normal chatter and food, music was put on, and everyone started to dance. Well, most of them. Vexen, Margaret and Zexion leaned against the wall like wallflowers at a high school dance.

Aixlana left Saix's side (Xemnas was emo-ing to Kingdom Hearts in the corner,) to dance in the area with the Doctor and Jack, laughing now and then at how the Doctor obviously hadn't learned any dance moves for years. Jack and she tried to fix this, but it was no use. "Just move your arm like this, then shake your hips like this." Aixlana said, demonstrating the dance moves.

"That hardly looks appropriate." The Doctor frowned. "I liked the dancing back in the 1950s. They knew how to move!"

Aixlana just groaned. "You don't think this is appropriate? Well, you better not take a look at Marluxia. He, Demyx and Xigbar will make you faint."

And because the Doctor doesn't understand the meaning of "don't," he looked. And choked when he saw them grinding. Silly Doctor.

Eventually, Jack pulled Margaret off the wall, forcing her to stand by the rest of them.

"Just have some fun, Margaret!" Aixlana said over the music. "It's a party!"

"I don't dance. And I don't trust Jack, either." She frowned.

Then Margaret whirled around, feeling a tug on the sheet that covered her entire body. "Hey-" Suddenly, it was ripped off of her, and a hand grabbed her waist, spinning her around. "What-"

Jack pulled her face to his, using her shock to his advantage. He succeeded in a state of bliss of smooching his beloved for all of 45 seconds. Then it was a smack to the head, fist to the kidney. As he doubled over on the floor, he just smirked up at her.

"You bastard!" She fumed. "Who is you little minion?" She glared daggers at him, trying not to overheat.

"You know, Arian will do the funniest things for 3,000 munny."

"ARIAN!" She whirled around, intent on stalking her prey.

Aixlana and the Doctor looked at each other. "Been a while since he's snuck one in, hasn't it?" Aixlana's eyes glittered with amusement as she watched Margaret grab her cousin by the back of their shirt and deny his crime with a smirk. When he didn't answer, she turned to face him. "Doctor?"

She didn't have a chance to say anything more, for it was quite impossible with a set of lips covering her own. She instantly sprang into action, twining her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. After a moment, they broke apart, both smiling, the Doctor blushing a bit. "Seems I got to sneak one in as well."

"Silly Doctor." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Happy Halloween."

When he opened his mouth to reply, she pulled him in and assaulted him with her mouth, leg twining around his midsection.

"DOCTORRRRRRR!!!!" And following the shout, a very angry looking werewolf and vampire. They seemed to ignore the fact that is was their daughter, and not the man they hated for no reason, that was doing the "jumping."

She turned her head, allowing the Doctor to gasp for air, then grabbed the front of his shirt. "RUN!" Yelled Aixlana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! Like it? Hate it? Think it makes no sense and you want more explaining about the insane characters? Review! And if you find errors, PLEASE let me know.

Happy Halloween! Hope you all have a wonderful/terrifying holiday!!


End file.
